The Fall of the Dragon Prince
by Sins and Virtues
Summary: You would think that a father of a son-who happens to be a fellow purple dragon like him-would go out of his way to protect his offspring right? The idea could not be farther from the truth... Just ask The Chronicler; he knows every last detail of how it went down...unfortunately. Malefor x OC and Gaul & his men x OC. AU setting. Warning: Contains incest and zoophilia! A/N: Fixed!


ETG: Warning: Incest and BDSM. That is all.

Beec: I...I think I'm gonna toss my lunch.

ETG: Why what a coinkydink because that's what The Chronicler does just that in this story!

Beec: Considering all the shit he sees with the title he upholds...this is gonna be a bumpy ride, isn't it?

Element Knight: Here, you can have my puking bag.

Beec: Please. By all means. Keep the bag.

Ouroboros: Let's just continue before this gets _more_ uncomfortable...

Genius Guy: Yes, let's...

Aaaaaaaand here's the story now! Buckle up now 'cause this is gonna be wild ride. Enjoy, I guess? :P

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is non-canon to the Spyro the Dragon series. In fact this story is AU, meaning that it follows it's own canon according to the author (which would be me). Spyro is owned by Insomniac Games, Universal Games, Activision, and any other company who owns the rights to the franchise. This is merely fandom at work.

 **! WARNING !**

This story contains content not suitable for ages under 18/21. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 _The Fall of the Dragon Prince_

 **The Chronicler's POV**

"*Sighs* You know...it's not easy being the Chronicler. You live for countless centuries yet you always find new surprises. Some good, some bad, some...just plain unspeakable. A Chronicler's duty is to record every single event that happens and engrave them to history. And while I by no means intend to turn down anything that happens and remain loyal to my status until my end finally comes...sometimes...I wish those unspeakable surprise never happened. *Sighs again* I have an amazing selection of books detailing each and every dragon's lives all written and in safe-keeping, however there _are_ a few dusty ones that, while some are still being written, are quite difficult to review, and I mean **difficult**. And by far the worst of the bunch isn't very surprising when you consider who the culprit is, but still manages to throw off your expectations in a bad way; a fate for a poor soul worse than death..."

I move over to a dusty looking book shelved with others and stare at it with a cringed expression. I decide to just stomach it in and pull it out. I open the book and take a deep breath. "This is a story about a purple dragon. Not Malefor or even Spyro mind you, a _different_ purple dragon. His name is Macintosh and all he wanted in life was to live carefree, many new friends, and goes on exotic adventures. Instead all his future adventures are covered in...white. And the worse thing is...he's the son of Malefor."

 **Narrator's POV**

A purple anthropomorphic purple dragon in blue short overalls known as Macintosh, or Mac for short, sleeps soundly on the rocky ground within the Mountain of Malefor. In his dreams he is soaring through the clear blue sky, all happy and having a blast as he's doing so. He spots and passes by several islands while flying in the air, each one just as terrific looking as the last one. He suddenly wakes up mid-dream when he hears some kind of discussion nearby. He gets up onto his feet and goes over to check out what they're talking about. He soon arrives at the area housing the statue of the Dark Master and sees his father, Malefor, and his loyal servant, Lord Gaul, talking to each other about something. He goes over to hide somewhere near them and begins hearing their discussion.

Malefor: Are you sure the preparations are set?

Gaul: Yes my lord, everything is going according to plan.

"Plan? What plan?" the young dragon thought. He leans closer to their chit-chat, now with even more interest.

Malefor: Heheheh... Excellent~! Soon the Dragon City Warfang will be mine!

Mac was in shock. All throughout his childhood he was never allowed to leave the confines of the mountain, so he never knew his father's true colors. All he knew about him was that he was just stingy, and now he's scheming to take over a city?! Just who _is_ he? "I demand an explanation!" he shouts to the two older males as he steps out of hiding and approaches them.

Malefor and Gaul look at the young dragon in shock, not realizing he was eavesdropping on their conversation. Malefor clears his throat and begins to speak to his son.

Malefor: Yes, it is true. We are planning to conquer the Dragon City. It is only a mere step closer to my grander scheme.

Mac: What...grander scheme?

Malefor: ...To reset the world.

The anthro was in complete shock when he heard that. His dad, wanting to bring utter destruction to the world?! How could he!? He backs up slowly then dashes out of the room, leaving the ape in confusion while Malefor watches his son leave with a cold look.

 **The Chronicler's POV**

I stop reading in deep hesitation for I know what comes next. I know this for a fact because my innards have begun to churn. I actually wanted to slam the book shut and shove it back in the shelf, never to read it again. But I knew I wouldn't forgive myself if I did that, so I...pressed on. I take another deep breath and continue reading. Oh why have the gods forsaken you so, poor boy...

 **Narrator's POV**

As nighttime arrives the Dark Master would be asleep by now, resting on top of his cushy bed. All the while Mac manages to get past all of the guards and squeak the door to Malefor's room open. With a knife in hand he sneaks up to his father and manages to even get on top of him. With a furious cry he squints his eyes shut and holds the knife with both hands and prepares to stab on his own father's heart...however when he drops the knife down he doesn't hear the sound of metal stabbing into a dragon's scales. Instead when he opens his eyes he sees that hes stabbed at nothing.

Mac: What?! How-Aargh!

The purple dragon was suddenly grabbed by the throat then slammed into the bed by his own father, who happens to look rather angry yet deadpan.

Mac: H-how-?

Malefor: You really don't know your own heritage do you? Understandable; I only blame myself. You see, I used Dragon Time.

Mac: Dragon...unff...Time?

Malefor: It is only one of the many elements we purple dragons are able to wield. Do _you_ have any elements you're able to wield?

Mac: N...not t-that I know of.

Malefor: Tch. Of course you wouldn't. You're pathetic afterall.

Mac: Nnf. No I'm not!

Malefor: Yes, you are. And let me tell you why. I believe it is finally time I told you the truth.

Mac: ...I don't like where this is going.

The Dark Master lifts the anthropomorphic male up, still holding him by the throat, so that he was high into the air, still looking at him but now with a devilish grin on his face.

Malefor: You're not supposed to. Now shut up and let me talk.

The larger dragon clears his throat and closes his eyes so he can collect his thoughts and memories. He then opens them and once again stares at his son eye to eye.

Malefor: I never planned on having any offspring; I only used the dragonesses for my own pleasure and nothing more. In fact, with each egg created by my seed I'd eat or squash, caring naught for my actions. However, when I saw an egg give birth a purple dragon-and one created by my sperm no less-I decided to take pity and take it, i.e. you, as my own.

He pulls the bipedal reptile towards him to the point that their snouts touched against each other, staring at him dead on with the look of authority.

Malefor: So you see Macintosh, you were nothing more than any other egg before you that I decided to spare and nothing more! And now you know why you've been neglected for so long!

Mac could do nothing more but stare at his father with the look of shock, horror, and betrayal while his eyes turn watery.

Mac: You...you...you mean...there were...other eggs before me...? The brothers and/or sisters I could've had...the mother I could've known...it's all...your fault...

Malefor merely expressed disgust when Macintosh said that.

Malefor: Oh please, none of that matters now! The topic we should focus on now is how to punish you for attempted murder on the king, which is the greatest crime one could commit by the way.

Mac looks more shocked as he just realized his consequences. He swallows and eyes on his father with fear.

Mac: L-l-like wh-what?

Malefor: Usually the punishment would be public execution. **HOWEVER!** Since you are my son, I shall not kill you.

The young purple dragon's expression changes to that of ecstasy when he heard he wasn't going to die. "Oh. Oh! Thank you! Thanks you so much da-!"

Malefor: Here's something not many dragons, not even the _purple_ dragons themselves, know about. Not only are they able to wield seemingly boundless amounts of elements, but they are also extremely flexible in terms of sex. You could stuff 'em with massive dicks or fill 'em with ungodly loads of semen and they still come out unscathed... Gapping holes and near-death experiences but overall unscathed.

Mac: But...but... _I'm_ a purple dragon.

Malefor makes a shit-eating grin and speaks in a shameless manner. "I know~."

Mac expresses terror after he realizes what the Dark Master meant. "N-no. No! Noooooooooo! Please! Don't rape me!" However the larger dragon would not listen and slams his son back on the bed, letting him see his massive erection, which has suddenly sprung to life. "But this isn't right! I'm your son! Don't you have _any_ semblance of morals?!"

Malefor: I abandoned them a long time ago, boy.

He steps forward so that his thick cock could be compared to his son's body, which took up like 3/4 of it.

Mac: What if...what if I _don't_ survive? How would you know I won't get ripped apart by your penis?

Malefor: I _don't_.

This only scares the younger male more. He was then suddenly made nude from his clothing torn up by the lord's claw swipes, lifted up by two claws, each held onto his sides, then turned around with his back on his father's chest. He was slowly lowered onto the Dark Master's dick until his tailhole touched his tip.

Mac: Please! I'll do anything! Just...just don't-!

Malefor: Too late.

Malefor cares naught for his sons well being as he mercifully shoves his entire length balls deep into him at once, giving him one hell of a bulge in his tummy. This causes the younger dragon to scream real loudly in pain and agony, even being to cry long streams out of his eyes. But the massive purple dragon doesn't even give him time to continue as he just moves onto rough fucking him, heaving down on the poor dragon as he does so.

Mac: **_Stooooooop! Please stooooooooop! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna di-!_**

Malefor uses the tip of his tail to shut his son up, also doubling as a death threat if he resists or attacks in any kind of way, leaving him to only bawl loudly while muffled by the tail.

Malefor: Uuurrffff! Gods, you're a tight little bastard aren't you?! I'm even leaking pre earlier!

And just on cue the massive reptile begins drooling precum inside of his son-some even leaking down on his huge cream-colored testicles. Mac continues to cry as he's molested by his own father, of whom meanwhile justs moans in pleasure from using the younger reptile. The large dragon decides to go even fasten to hasten his climb for orgasm, only making his offspring scream some more.

Malefor: Hah, hah, hah, hah! I'm going to cum now! And after I bloat you up like a balloon, I'm making you swallow every single semen to bloat you up even more!

Mac of course objects to all of that by shaking his head, but the father merely ignores it and roars fire in the air, pumping in excessive amounts of his seed into his own offspring, quickly inflating his stomach using his white liquid. This only makes Macintosh extremely uncomfortable as he does so. He pulls out and puts his son on the bed then turns him around so he can insert the head of his rod down his throat to continue cumming and let him get a taste of his jizz, making him almost regurgitate from the overwhelming amount being pumped into him and the horrible taste. After the Dark Master finally stops he shoves Mac down on his sides, his spent pole retreating into its slit. Malefor looks at the younger purple dragon and sees that he has been knocked out, evident by the blank eyes and twitching. He just huffs at this and calls for his men as the anthro's remaining conscious fades out.

 _Morning_

As morning arrives he finally wakes up and finds himself in a barn of sorts. But he gets no time recover and look around his surroundings for he was being double fucked by a sheep, who has mounted him, and Lord Caul, who he's laying on. "G-gaaaaahhhhhhh! Wh-what's going on?!" he says in a confused and pained manner. However Gaul was too focused enjoying fucking the prince to explain, so a soldier had to tell the purple one.

Ape Soldier: Orders from King Malefor himself state that you must receive constant sex and blowjobs for the next few hours by us the apes and the local sheep here at the barn. Speaking of blowjobs, I have one for you right here.

He points to his own dick then shoves it in the prince's mouth to hump into it. He could hear the moaning and whooping coming from the primates as well as the baying of sheep including the one pounding on his ass. "N-no... he whimpers, muffled by a muzzle full of ape dick.

 **Mac's POV**

 _1 Hour In_

Lord Gaul yells as he cums into my mouth again. How many times was that now? 29? No, wait, scratch that. 30. He came once again. He pulls out to let some other primate fuck my mouth now. On the topic of fucking I've been came on by a sheep 60 times now. Truly, this is the most embarrassing... But not as embarrassing as getting stinky cum shoot on your face by the primates, who are your servants mind you, and jerking off said primates until they pump gluey semen into your palms getting them all sticky and messy. Haven't I jerked these same soldiers 10 times now? Oh. They're making way for another pair for me to jerk on. They grab my arms and place my claws on their members, growling for me to start, which I did. I'd complain more but this is actually starting to have less of an effect on me. In fact-and I hate to admit this but-...I'm actually...starting to...like this.

 _2 Hours In_

I passionately make out with the ape lord as I ride on his supreme cock like a cowboy would with a stallion or bovine. I guess you could say we became...mates. I still like girls it's just that...I think I also enjoy getting fucked by other males. Oof! He just came inside me again-which has been like 77 times now, meanwhile the circlejerk cum dumpster count reaches 128. I also cum as well, and let me tell you it feels amazing! Who knew having warm cum sloshing inside your body would feel terrific?!

Mac: Oh sweetie, fuck me like an animal.

Gaul: *Laughs* As you say...my sweet prince~.

Lord Gaul begins humping on me by request as we moan and my cock bounces with each of his thrusts. Circlejerk jizz count: 135. No wait, 138.

 _3 Hours In_

Aaaaahhhhhhhhh~! Cocks. Cocks everywheeeeeeere! 3 Several cocks in my ass, several in my mouth, many rubbing on me, my hands occupied with jerking cock, and constant cumming of delicious semen!

Gaul: Gaaaahhhhhhhh! Call yourself a slut ya' little shit! Say it!

Mac (muffled): Yes! I'm a slut!

Gaul: I can't-uuugggghhhhh!-hear you!

Mac (muffled): I'm a slut! I'm a slut!

Gaul screams and pumps in more of his precious seed into me. My Gaullllllll! 3 "Hahahah! good boy! Here comes another one!" Yeeeeeees! He's pounding me again! I love my big Gaul~! But lookie here! The rest just came on me at once! Aaaaaahhhhhhh~... The swirling sperm makes me so happy... I could go on for a long time... Mmmmm.

 **The Chronicler's POV**

I just could not take it anymore. I turn my head away and throw up all over the stomach could only handle so much of... ** _THAT!_** "Why!? Why would that man do that!? I know he's corrupt but that was still...inconceivable!" I wipe away the smudged puke from my mouth with sadness and push on with the reading. "...That boy is long gone now."

 **Narrator's POV**

 _4 Hours In_

Malefor would swoop into the barn to check up on how things went. He looks over to see his son naked and passed out on a pool of slushy cum. He pokes on his son's head to wake him up, and surely enough it did. The messy dragon lifts his head up to look at his father.

Malefor: ...Who am I?

Mac: The powerful and almighty dragon king.

Malefor: ...And who are _you?_

Mac: Whatever you want me to be~.

Malefor smirks devilishly at what has become of his son, feeling accomplished over the success of breaking his son. He sits on his hunches and stares at the younger reptile.

Malefor: Make yourself cum, then I shall reward you by jerking me off and swallowing my seed.

Mac: Yes daddy~!

Enthusiastic over the possibility of receiving his father's love juice he gets into his sitting position and begins fingering and stroking himself, giving his dad a slutty display. Meanwhile the sight of seeing his own son degenerate himself turns him on.

Malefor: Mmmmm... Yes, like that.

Mac breathes heavily as he continues to try nd make himself ejaculate, already feeling his pre start to spurt faster as he keeps this up. Eventually he yells into the sky as he shoots ropes of cum onto the pool of the same liquid.

Malefor: Excellent. You may receive my cum. But first...

The Dark Master turns around to show Mac his firm ass. "Lick my ass away," he demands of him.

"Okay!" the young dragon says with the same enthusiastic tone as he runs over to do as the dragon king says. He gropes on his father's lower cheeks, separates them, then begins licking all over his draconic anus; all with a gleeful grin on his face.

Malefor: Mmmph! Yes! Now stroke my mighty dick at the same time!

Mac listens to his dad's request and uses his right hand to jerk on the larger male's draconian member as he tongue fucks on his tailhole. Doing all these was making Macintosh hard again so he uses his tail to jack off his own length.

Malefor: Umph! Say you're a slut Mac!

Mac: I'm a slut!

Malefor: Louder!

Mac: I'm a slut! **I'm a slut!**

Malefor: Yes you are! From hereon you are my bottom bitch and nothing more! And don't you you forget that!

Mac: I won't! I won't!

Malefor: Nnngh... Good. Now come down here and suck on my cock like a good boy...my slave.

Mac slips his tongue out of the other male's anal hole and licks his lips, nodding and going under the lord of dragons to suck his huge shaft and fondle his giant orbs with his claws. Malefor moans as he does so and humps to his rhythm.

Malefor: Ach...! At least you succeed in _something_ : your ability to please a man.

Mac (muffled): Th-thank you daddy dearest.

Malefor: Hmph. Whatever. Now open wide and prepare for massive jizzing.

And just as he says that, he starts furiously thrusting himself into the smaller male as he gets ready to fill him to the brim with his cum. And after a couple more seconds he roars into the air in triumph as he stuffs his meaty rod balls deep within Mac as he goes on to pump out practically rivers of white goo into his son's belly, quickly filling it up with his sperm. Meanwhile Mac enjoys every moment of it and hugs his father's testes affectionately as he does so. Eventually the Dark Master pulls out as he finishes ejaculating down his son's throat, his penis retreating to its slit.

Mac: Awww... But I wanted to play with it more.

Malefor: It matters not, you're getting tired.

Mac: *Yawns* Huh...you're right...

Malefor: Servants!

Apes suddenly appear into the scene on the king's command. "Yes sir?" they say in unison.

Malefor: Tie him up, gag him, put a dildo in his ass, and bring him to his new room: the slave chamber.

They nod and puts his arms behind his back then tie up his wrists with rope. Then Gaul wraps a ball gag around his muzzle and lifts him onto his back. Malefor lifts himself into the air and then flies back to his place of operations. His men follow suite as Mac passes out again.

...

 _Evening_

Somewhere in the wide sandy area all kinds of orcs, apes, and other of the dragon king's minions gather as they await for their lord to appear, and appear he does on top of the rocky cliff.

Malefor: My fellow subjects! Last night someone tried to assassinate me just as we were about to raid on the Dragon City on this date and time. And on that same night I caught him hook, line, and sinker. I have tortured him to the point that he is now merely a slutty shell of his former shell. That someone...is my **_son!_**

As he says that last word he stands straight on his hind legs to reveal an anthropomorphic purple dragon tied to his underbelly using a custom-made dragon saddle with his huge king cock plugged into his own son's ass. His subjects merely holler, chuckle, and cheer over their former's prince's expense.

Malefor: And now we march over to Warfang to conquer it in our quest for ultimate power!

They roar and applaud at that line and then turn around to run over to the Dragon City of Warfang to take it over as their dragon lord ascents and glides through the air with his son as his cock sleeve. Mac opens his eyes after taking that nap and sees himself flying through the air.

Mac: I'm...I'm flying? Heheh...guess that _was_ my dream anyways...to glide through clear skies and see the world...

Mac begins moaning as he feels his fathers dick fuck him like a sex doll. "Aaaaahhhhhh! Faster daddy, faster! 3" He shuts his eyes to feel the large shaft move inside him as he and his "daddy" fly towards Warfang. The heroes are in for one hell of a surprise, that is for certain...

 **The Chronicler's POV**

I began throwing up into the toilet as I finished reading up on poor Mac's book, not having anymore strength to stomach threw the horrible actions used against the young purple dragon. After I feel I got it all out of my system I flush the toilet and wipe on my mouth with a towel. I once again stare at the book with a look now full of sadness. "*Sighs once more* Not everyone can be lucky enough to escape such horrible fates, and this sad lad is unfortunately no exception. It's so tragic it makes me sick...though I guess that line was redundant since that's exactly what I was doing." I exit the bathroom and place the book onto a table. "...I...I just need to be alone for awhile..." I start leaving the room but not before hearing more words being inscribed into the book I was reading. I didn't need to see it in order to know what comes next so I just continue walking away, even getting teary eyed as I do so.

* * *

Beec: *Loudly expresses disgust* We done here?

ETG: Yes my skeleton friend, we are.

Beec: **Good.** I need to take a shower. That story was so filthy I'm gonna need _at least_ a few good washing.

Ouroboros: Try the Stain Away soap. I hear they're _great_ for people who just sat through what they call filth.

Genius Guy & Element Knight: Is that even a thing?

Ouroboros: You'd be surprised.

Alright you guys, knock it off. Anyways, please tell me your thoughts on what you felt throughout this entire fic. I'm gonna leave now so see you later! :D


End file.
